One Piece Log Books
One Piece Log Books, commonly called Logs by fans, are big sized One Piece magazines that include an average of 30 manga chapters, along with some additional information pages. They have the same format as the Weekly Shonen Jump, but they are entirely dedicated to only one series: One Piece. As such, chapters retain their colored pages / posters and logs even offer supplemental postcards or special tankōbon bookcovers. The Weekly Shonen Jump format (big size with low quality paper, containing a lot of chapters for very cheap) allows young children to be able to afford all the backstory of popular series when they start subscribing to Jump or another magazine. Each Log has a subtitle giving a hint of the arcs it covers. Log Books The very first log was released in April 2005. The 6 following logs, 2 to 7, were released concurrently from December 2005 to May 2006, 1 per month. Logs 8 to 10 were released from April 2008 to June 2008, 1 per month. Then immediately after, from July 2008 to August 2009, all logs were re-released concurrently along with brand new logs 11 to 14, 1 per month. Then again, logs 1 to 10 have been released for a 3rd time between December 2009 and April 2010. After a 4 year 6 month hiatus, logs 21 to 28 were released from June 2017 to January 2018, 1 per month. This is done in celebration of the 20th anniversary of the manga. With each re-issue, covers are changed a little to accommodate advertisements for the logs to follow, and merchandise ad pages are probably also updated with objects selling at the time of publication. But otherwise, logs characteristics remain unchanged, even the selling price. Logs 1st to 10th Logs 11th to 20th Logs 21st to 30th Omake Interestingly, one of the features that most of the Logs share are the publication of some omakes, a Japanese word meaning extras or bonus. Those extra comics are three-page ones that tend to parody other genres. Those side comics were drawn when Oda was given three sheets of blank paper by his editor and told to draw anything. Animated versions, subtitled as Mugiwara Theater, were broadcasted on October 2006 along recap episodes 279 to 283. They featured omakes released from 2nd to 7th Logs. Some omakes were released outside of the Logs. They are listed below with the others: *Blue Databook: 6 pages of 4-koma (4-Panel Comic Strips), with the 1st appearance of Chopperman. *The 2nd Log: Report Time *The 3rd Log: Obahan Time *The 5th Log: Jingi-nai Time *The 6th Log: Chopper Man *The 7th Log: Monster Time *Yellow Databook: Space Time *10th Treasures: Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time *The 10th Log: Märchen Time *The 13th Log: Family Time *The 14th Log: Ed Sullivan Show *The 15th Log: Detective Loomes *The 19th Log: Circus Time *The 20th Log: RPG Time Chopperman has starred in the animated New Year's Special filler that aired on December 23, 2007. Episode 369 also featured a special easter egg referring to Chopperman when Oars suddenly discovered the cockpit in its stomach and called itself "Oars Bomber" and Chopper was shocked by hearing about that (and that moment, he had the Chopperman cape). Site Navigation ru:One Piece Log Books Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Merchandise Category:Books